The way it never was
by namelessgirl23
Summary: Astoria is unhappily married to Draco Malfoy whose heart belongs to someone else, in revenge for her broken heart and being a proud woman, Astoria won't let Draco be happy but her plans of getting retribution will change when an old friend of Draco comes into her life.
1. Prologue: The wedding

_**The way it never was.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Astoria stared at the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, he looked perfectly handsome like the true gentleman he was, or she thought he was, his lips were curved in a small smile and his hands were holding gently hers. It was her wedding day and it was exactly like she had imagined it would be, her green eyes were enlightened with happiness, her blonde hair looked like sparkling and her pink heart shaped lips curving in a loving smile while she listened to Draco pronouncing his vows "I promise to love you and watch for you…" it was all she could hear, she knew it was a lie, a sweet lie that brought her a bit of hope that, maybe someday it would be the truth, one can have hopes and all Astoria hoped was that one day her husband's words forward her would be truthful, real._

 _The rest of the ceremony and the reception passed rather quickly, Narcissa Malfoy seemed younger than her age, the wedding of her only precious son to this lovely girl made her feel like the old times before the war, not that they were perfect but they were better than the nightmare after that, on the other hand, Eleanor Greengrass was smiling pleased to see her daughter fulfilling the last will of both heads of family, Lucius Malfoy and her late husband Harold, she now could die peacefully knowing that her only living child wouldn't be on her own._

 _Some hours later a lonely figure stared at the sky since the open doors of a balcony, Astoria had been standing there for a while now, crying silently and turning to glance every now and then with repulsion at Draco, she closed her eyes hearing again that name that her now husband had called her when the time to consummate their marriage had come, he had called her Hermione, breaking her heart beyond any repair, she took a deep breath and promised to herself two things: The first, she would never ever let another tear fall because of him and second, she would get her retribution, sooner or later._


	2. Chapter 1 The Manor

_Chapter one: The Manor_

The olive skinned man walked inside the luxurious mansion in the limits outside London, it was one of the few open spaces existent on that region, the place was nothing at all like he expected, he was waiting to see a copy of Malfoy Manor but instead, he found a bright place, with numerous windows and decorated in blue and green tonalities mixed with some white, he supposed this was all the idea of Astoria Greengrass since Draco would never think on such decorations, Blaise felt rather curious about the woman, Draco had been complaining about her for an entire year and suddenly he didn't mentioned her again, had she died? Probably not, otherwise Draco would have been happy and even would have thrown a party, immerse in his thoughts this were soon interrupted by a house elf that cleared his throat

" _Is the Master looking for someone?"_ Blaise raised an eyebrow and wondered how long he had been absent in his mind so he wouldn't hear at the creature calling him

" _I am looking for Draco, is he here?"_ when the elf opened his mouth to speak, a female voice coming from the stairs interrupted

" _That's alright, I will attend the gentleman, thank you"_ Blaise looked up and, much for his displeasure, the woman speaking didn't look at all like he was expecting, what was he expecting about her? A hideous woman that would reflect all of the defects his friend had told him? But no, this one was smiling politely, her golden hair was falling over her shoulders, she was tall and skinny though she owned some curves that were visible through her emerald dress

" _May I help you?"_ ashamed of himself Blaise had to shook his head so he could react properly _"I'm looking for Draco"_ the woman's shoulders tensed a little and her pink lips pursed lightly just for a second then returned to the polite smile.

" _He's not here. Can I offer you something to drink?"_ the woman looked at him with curiosity, almost like it was the first time in a long time that someone asked her about Draco's location, Blaise kept his mouth shut and after a moment nodded _"Wine, please"_ the woman smiled and gave some indications to the elf about set a table in the gardens, asking the wine for the master's friend and iced tea for her, when she had dismissed the elf, she turned to look at the gardens and asked casually

" _Who are you? Why did you come here?"_ she seemed calm but Blaise could feel there was authentic curiosity underneath

" _Blaise Zabini and I'm here because this happens to be Draco's house"_ the woman turned her green gaze at him and a smile of recognition spread along her heart shaped lips.

" _Of course, you were captain of the quiddicth team in school, right? And if I'm not mistaken, you're also Draco's friend. I'm surprised you've thought about finding him here"_ her delicate shoulders moved up and down in a shrug before her lips moved again _"This modals of mine, I'm Astoria"_ she smiled and extended her hand to him, he shook her hand in his and had to admit that somehow she was charming, it was difficult to him to look away and that have never happened before, Blaise opted for make some conversation before any disgrace could happen

" _So, if Draco is not here, where is he?"_ Astoria's shoulders tensed lightly again, she sighed and turned to look at him then spoke very slowly hoping this time he would get the message of not asking her about that bloody man.

" _I don't know, I would lie if I tell you I have any idea about it, he never comes home or sleeps here, at all"_ she had a sip from her drink in silence wondering for a moment if it wasn't too much information for a first meeting but then again, he was Draco's friend, he would surely know about the marriage's facade, after that, her tension disappeared and she leaned to rest her back against the chair, then a musical almost childish chuckle came out from her mouth _"Although, I'm sure he is alive otherwise I would surely know"_

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle too " _Yes, I suppose you would know"_ he shook his head and looked at her from the top of his glass, she was smiling looking at the gardens and having sips from her drink though Draco was his best friend, he reminded himself to punch him later about telling such awful things forward a woman who seemed charming like Astoria, his thoughts were once again interrupted by a voice, this one was nicer than the past one and more welcome too, he smiled at her and she chuckled again

" _Where were you? Anyway, what I said was: Blaise, do you want to stay for dinner?"_ she looked away from him and he looked at his feet for a moment before pulling a smile and a nod _"Of course"_ the woman gave him a true smile and nodded " _Lovely, I hope you don't mind to take it in one of the drawing rooms, the dinner room is too large to eat dinner there myself_ " Blaise shook his head and gave the woman a smile _"Of course not, actually, we could have it here; in Italy I used to take dinner outside, mother always liked that way"_ Astoria's lips curved in another lovely smile " _I think that's a great idea, Blaise"_ she stood up and walked inside, Blaise supposed it was for giving the elves instructions, while being alone he thought he would definitely punch Draco, Astoria returned in few minutes and watched Blaise with a raised brow then cleared her throat lightly and asked at the time she sat next to him " _Lost in your thoughts again?"_ Blaise looked at her then shrugged while moving his gaze to the gardens in front of them _"I guess that's a way to put it"_ Astoria nodded in understanding _"I understand, it happens to all of us, dinner is ready but I'm afraid the elves won't allow us to have it at the gardens, they say it's going to rain soon and they are probably right, come with me"_ Blaise nodded without questioning and followed her through the halls of the house watching attentively the details of the decorations, he couldn't help himself but smile _"I think my mother would love what you did to this house"_ Astoria turned to glance at him with a raised brow _"She must have an excellent taste but tell me, how did you know it was me?"_ Blaise shrugged his shoulders giving the woman a grin _"Draco wouldn't be capable of doing this"_ Astoria laughed again _"That was a fun one and it's the absolute truth"_

Astoria guided Blaise to the drawing room and what started like a bit of an awkward dinner soon became into a friendly chatting, the hours spent like minutes between laughs and wine, when the time to leave arrived, Blaise couldn't help but feeling that he was leaving something behind and Astoria had laughed like she hadn't in a long time, she stood in the frame of the main door, her arms crossed over her chest protecting her from the cold outside

" _Are you sure you don't want to stay?"_ she asked Blaise with a light frown _"Absolutely, don't worry, I will just apparate back to my flat"_ he gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes _"I wasn't worry"_ Blaise let out a light chuckle _"Sure you weren't, see you some other day, Greengrass"_ Astoria smirked while waving her hand _"Take care, Zabini"._


	3. Chapter Two: Of friends and new meetings

_**Chapter two:**_

Draco stared at the large white house before finally decide to walk in, he had hoped not to set another step inside again but there was no choice, he couldn't go to his mother or she would ask about her precious Astoria and Granger was being a complete bitch about the divorce and going formal, what was her obsession with it anyway? She was being pushy and she knew how much he hated that, he cursed under his breath before taking a long sip from his almost empty bottle of firewhiskey at the time he walked through the main door; at first sight one would say nobody was home which made him feel relieved, he didn't want to deal with Astoria so he would only take the bottle and go straight in one of the guest's rooms, as quietly as he could Draco made his way to the basement but he wouldn't reach half way down the stairs when a voice came from there, a male voice.

 _ **"Astoria, really, I told you I could take the bottle myself, I know how to read, you know?"** _ The surprise made Draco blink but his mouth reacted faster than his brain and he could only listen to his own voice replying **" _Sorry mate, wrong person"_** Not even a second later he heard rushed footsteps in his direction; this was an unique opportunity, he could threat Astoria with revealing her little affair or to keep it secret in exchange for her to sign the divorce's papers, in any case, he would win or so he thought until the person in the basement revealed to be his best friend: Blaise Zabini, Draco was surprised to say the least, without realizing he gave a step back at the time he spoke; the words that left his lips sounded harder than he intended but that wasn't all bad since now he felt betrayed, not because he cared about Astoria but because all of his friends, even his mother, fell at her feet ** _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_** the other wizard shrugged carelessly **_"I was looking for a bottle of wine, evidently"_ the blonde's face hardened and once again the words sounded cold as ice _"Evidently, and then what? Are you going to fuck my wife? I can't believe you've fallen under that bitch's spell as well"_** a bitter chuckle left Draco's lips as he shook his head in the other's man direction _"I thought you were smarter than this"_ Blaise sighed, he had known Draco for years now, since both were little kids, he knew he was blunt when it came to speaking his mind and he could have smell the alcohol miles away from him, but if there was something that would always bother Blaise more than anything else was to hear someone speaking ill of a woman, he was about to reply when another voice and another set of steps came from the hall **" _Blaise? Are you sure you don't want my..."_ ** Astoria's voice trailed off as she glanced upon both men, Blaise was surprised to see the soft features of Astoria turn into a glacial mask at the sight of the blonde but Draco's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he stepped forward Astoria looking at her as if she was the cause of all his problems _" **You! You little manipulative, bitch!"**_ A surprised Blaise stared at how Astoria stood still even when having an angry Draco pointing threateningly at her, on the contrary she looked at him with a tired expression, one that showed that she had to deal with this many times before **_"What have I done now? Is this one of those imaginary problems caused by me?"_ ** Blaise didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid for Astoria, the girl had guts he would give her that and though he didn't want her hurt, he knew that taking her side would only ruin his friendship with Draco which lead him to remain quiet, Astoria took a moment to breath before speaking once again **_"I shall not deal with this"_** once said that she turned around to leave the room, however the young woman hadn't advanced two steps when she was abruptly stopped by Draco's voice **_"You don't get to walk away from me, I'm your husband! I own you. Your precious family sold you to me!"_** In less than the blink of an eye, Astoria closed the distance between herself and Draco and without further word slapped him across the face leaving the red mark of her palm over his pale skin **_"Don't you dare to talk about my family!"_** Was all she said before turning her back to the two friends and walk away without glancing again to any of them, Blaise was speechless but well aware that Draco was shaking with fury, a moment later and unable to take out his rage on the object of the same, the blonde punched the wall with his closed fist while murmuring curses and threatening phrases that were directed to Astoria, Blaise placed his hand over his friend's shoulder **_"Easy, mate, let's take you out of here"_**

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up with a bad headache and even a worse feeling in his throat that was sore and dry due to the amount of whiskey he had drank last night which caused him to rush into the first door within his reach, he didn't wait to see where he was or if the room was a bathroom or a bedroom nor he stopped to think how he got there because his body was urging him to get rid of the excess of alcohol through a most unpleasant way, luckily for him, the door was a bathroom and he could fresh up a little and clean himself before returning to the room where he had woken up. When he returned his eyes scanned around the place decorated in white and golden details, his gaze stopped in the open closet where clean clothes were placed for him to use, he could also smell food and quietly thanked for it because he hadn't eat anything since the morning before that one.

It took him a few minutes to get a decent aspect before daring to go outside the room and a few more to finally find the kitchen after wondering along empty halls and bedrooms; it was there where he found him, standing in the center of the place and busy placing two plates and two cups in the bar that was near him, he didn't bother in looking up when he started to talk **_"Yesterday I saw the man who used to be my best friend for the first time in many years, do you know how did I find him? Drunk, barely able to stand alone and even worse, barely able to refrain from hitting his wife, do you have anything to say about that?_ "** Draco stared furiously at Blaise but soon moved his eyes to his plate not wanting to deal with his judgmental gaze, like he hadn't enough judgment with everyone else _"Yes, mind your own fucking business"_ And with that said he got ready to eat but his fork met with the marble of the bar instead of with the food in the plate, he looked up again to find a frowning Blaise who was about to speak but Draco shook his head and lifted a pleading hand **_"Give me a break, Blaise, I don't want to talk about it, not now or any other day for that matter"_** Blaise was surprised to see Draco's expression; it wasn't of annoyance, he wasn't angry or joking, it was something very different from that, his friend was tired and that was enough to make Blaise nod his head and place the plate back on its spot at the same than asking _**"Very well, what have I missed while I was in Italy?"** _ As soon as Draco heard those words, he looked up with a recomposed expression painted on his face **_"Many things, mate, we'll need many bottles and many hours to discuss them"_**

 ** _Thank you for all of your kind reviews and for taking the time to read this, will try to update a little more often!_**


End file.
